Austin, Texas, USA
Top .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Local links Return to top. *Texas. Cannabis-related links *Facebook: **Austin Norml. **Texas Hemp Campaign. *Texas Hemp Campaign. *Texas Marijuana March Gallery ‹ Texas NORML. * City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Austin. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Austin. *Wikitravel: Austin. *WeBeHigh.com: Austin. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2012 Return to top. The May 5th 2012 Marijuana March brought to you by Texas NORML will begin at 12:00pm Noon. *We will meet at City Hall on Cesar Chavez and march down Congress with our banners, posters and voices loudly heard! *We will arrive at the Capitol steps and Rally from 1:00pm to 3:00pm. *Guest speakers will be there to discuss drug policy reform. *Guest bands will play counter culture inspired music to entertain. *Bring your hacky sack, a tie dye t-shirt and a spirit of change. *View photo gallery of previous Texas Marijuana Marches. Together we CAN make a difference. *Facebook: **Texas Marijuana March 2012. **Tin Can Phone and Rafiki Project. *NORML Marijuana March. *Texas Marijuana March ’12 ‹ Texas NORML. *Map of march route 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Preview: Texas Marijuana March & Rally at the State Capitol | Texas NORML. 2010 Return to top. GMM: If you would like to join thousands of Texans flooding the streets of Austin in the name of cannabis reform, please join us this year on May 1. We will convene at Wooldridge Square Park at Ninth and Guadalupe in downtown Austin around 10:00 AM. Please note that this year’s crusade WILL NOT be held at Zilker Park. We have enjoyed the last few years at Zilker’s Pecan Grove, however, thanks to the overwhelming response from cannabis consuming Texans statewide, our expected attendance this year will exceed the maximum capacity of the park. We are happy to be able to host our event in this historical park. We will speak to you all from the same stage that Lyndon B. Johnson announced his bid for the presidency from. Over a century ago, the park was used as a city dump. So, to ensure that we don’t turn it into a dump again, we will have recycling stations at each corner of the park. Remember, we are trying to show the world that cannabis consuming Texans are respectable people (which we are), and that we deserve to be treated as such in the eyes of the law. (which we currently are not) Please conduct yourself accordingly. Things you can/should bring Blanket, Bongo, Positive Vibes, Protest Sign(s), Sunscreen, Water, Folding Chair, Umbrella (just in case), Money, A Lighter, Phone, Camera, Well written letter to your State Representative explaining your position on cannabis, etc.… Things you should not bring Negative Vibes, Weapons, Pets (Unless absolutely necessary), Drugs, etc.… Parking There is limited available free parking. The metered parking spots in downtown are free of charge on weekends, but they will fill up fast. Austin residents are advised to check bus schedules or car pool to assist with the limited parking issue. There are a number of pay to park garages within walking distance from the park. Below is a map of the local parking garages. Remember, you will have to pay to park in these garages. ---- View Larger Map ---- Hotels If you are planning on traveling in from out of town and need a hotel room, below is a map, listing several hotels in Austin. View Larger Map Mark your calendar, and recruit as many of your cannabis consuming compadres to join you at THE THIRD ANNUAL TEXAS CANNABIS CRUSADE on May 1! 2009 Return to top. GMM: *Austin: Hector Sanchez hector(at)outgrowbigbro.org 512-553-0420 TexisCannabisCrusade.com . High Noon March from Zilker Park to the Capitol Building for a free concert/rally for legalization on the South Steps. We will then return to Zilker Park for MacGuyver Bong-making Competition with music and food until 9:00 PM. *http://www.austinchronicle.com/gyrobase/News/Blogs/index.html/objID772386/blogID *Photos: http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=131257&id=184393347359 *Photos: http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=122180&id=99611849173 2008 Return to top. Austin: Hector Sanchez hector(at)outgrowbigbro.org or Brad(at)TexasNORML.org 512-902-4447 . March from Zilker Park to the Capitol Building for a free concert/rally for legalization on the South Steps. We will then return to Zilker Park for a "Pot Luck for Pot Love" with music and food until 9:00 PM. Report and photo: *http://current.com/items/89206509/the_texas_cannabis_crusade.htm *Photos: http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=131255&id=184393347359 *Photos: http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=122179&id=99611849173 *Report (from old GMM site): Our march was a huge success. We had several hundred people show up. It was a 12 hour festival from 10 AM - 10 PM, with 8 bands and 5 speaking guests. We made the front page of the daily Texan, and we were KEYE's "Big Story" (CNS 42- Austin) at 6:00 and 10:00 PM. So thanks for keeping us listed as the contact here, and of course we are planning on hosting next year. 2002 Return to top. GMM: *Photos: Funny Crazy Humor Blog: Marijuana March Pictures Austin Texas 2002. 1999 Return to top. GMM: *NORML Marijuana March. This 2012 article discusses the May 1, 1999 and May 6, 2000 marijuana marches. More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Austin, Texas, USA